


^Pernico^ Here For Good

by Iam_John_Laurens



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Gay Nico di Angelo, Gay Percy Jackson, Minor Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Multi, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_John_Laurens/pseuds/Iam_John_Laurens
Summary: Percy and Nico meet on a dating app. Little do they know, they've been going to the same school since elementary.





	1. Chapter 1

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO this is how Percy and Nico meet irl. I'll be adding slowly to see where their whole relationship thingy goes. ok? Okk!

 

LESZZZ GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 

Percy POV (What a SURPRISE) 

 

 

Goth Boi: I would love to meet up with you. 

 

Sea Man Hotness: (Don't make funnnn)  That's what you've been saying for the last 4 months, 'N' (The only hint Nico will give 4 his real name) 

 

Goth Boi: For real now.

Could he really mean this? I think as yyI prepare to type a response.

Sea Man Hotness: I've an idea.

I wait for a response. Then I see him typing and then stop. He's waiting for me to propose my idea.

++++++++ Time skipzzzz bc Percy is NERVOUS+++++++++

It's been 2 days since I told 'N' I had an idea. I've been texting him since like almost a year ago. I hope this works.

 

I'm walking to school and I see that there is a little boy with a skull bag. Cute. No, wait. Goth Boi. I need to keep him in mind. gods.

I decide to text him back.

 

Sea Man Hotness: My idea is that you go to my school dance with me.

AAAAANNNNND send. done. omg.

 

NICO'S POV

I'm walking to school and the one and only Perseus Jackson is walking right behind me. My phone buzzes.

 

Sea Man Hotness: My idea is that you go to my school dance with me.

Goth Boi: Uhhh- um- I don't know... we might not even go to the same school.

Percy's phone goes off behind me. He takes it out. He looks frustrated as he stops walking. 

 

"Hey, could you help me with this problem? I'm trying to get this really nice guy to go to the dance with me." He asks me. I'm in awe. but....

 

I nod my head. "Thanks. So, I asked him to the dance- oh, you read for yourself."  He hands me the phone.

 

'He-no- wait- he's Seaman Hotness? No, he can't be. He's playing me. Did I almost regect, the PERCY JACKSON? Omg.' I think. Or so I think that think it.

 

"Uhh... are you-um- Goth Boi?" He asks. What? I must've looked confused, so he elaborated.  "You, uhhhh- said that out loud ..."(Does anyone know the song Out loud by Gabbie Hanna? B/C it's rlly gooooood! Go listen!)

Oh, dam it. "Uhhhhhhh.... yeahandIwouldlovetogotothedancewithyou" I say turning crimson red.

"I didn't catch all of that?  Could you please repeat yourself?"

 

"Uhhhhhh. I-um- I would love to go to the d-dance wi-with you..." He smiles. 

 

"Let's get to school. You can sit with me an my friends a lunch and hang with us today! Same with your other friends toooo!"

 

"Uh- o-o-k? Are you- uh- s-sure?" I ask. He nods, grabs my hand and then we walk to school.

 

 

 

A/N: I can't leave it there so I'ma continue. Yayyyy I'ma also call it 2 chapters in  1 so yeah. Deal with that!

 

 

 

 

I drop Percy's hand "I don't think we should be public, until the dance." Percy looks confused, and I pick up his hand again. "I mean we can be friends and all, but, since it's a masked dance, we can you know, not get teased. I'm already in enough trouble with my mom and sister, about being Gay. And I don't have my dad soooo.... yeah. Also I already get bullied, and I don't want them to think that your playing me or anything. So I'm sorry." I ramble on and on until he shuts me up by   kissing my forehead and pulling me in for a hug. Luckily we were walking really slowly so were only, like half way to school now.

"Anything for you, 'N'" He says into my hair.

"My- My name...."

"What is it, hon?" 

 

"It's Nico. My name is Nico." I state.

 

"Ok, Anything for you, Neeks." He says and I flush pink, thankful for him hugging me at the moment. 

But that moment is over to quickly, My phone starts ringing. It's Jason. 

"Ciao?" (Hello?)

"Hey, where are you? Your sister is frantic since you were gone when she went to go catch the bus, so where are? I'm worried too." Jason says, almost yelling.

"Ho camminato, quindi dille di raffreddare la sua merda. Stesso con voi" I tell him (I walked so tell her to cool her shit. you too)  

 

"Ok well you better be at school in the next ten minutes or she is literally going to murder you." She already wanted to, before this.

 

"Dieci minuti?!?!? Sai una cosa? Bene! Dille di andare a farsi fottere. Mi metterò a scuola quando voglio andare a scuola. quindi vattene via e lasciami andare a scuola!!!!" I yell into the phone, gaining a nervous and sad look from Percy.  ten minutes?!?!? You know what? Fine! Tell her to go and fuck herself. I'll get to school when I want to get school. so go away and let me walk to school!!!!

"FINE! ACT LIKE THAT! BUT DON'T COME RUNNIGN TO ME WHEN SHE WANTS YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!" Percy heard Jason yell that one and this made him look concerned. 

 

"Beh, devo dirti una cosa prima che tu mi odi per sempre." I say before he can hang up. (Well, I have to tell you something before you hate me forever.) "Tu sai che io sono gay, ma quello che non sai è che ho trovato qualcuno e ho intenzione di andare al ballo con loro e mi sono piaciuti per un tempo molto lungo. Prima che te lo chieda, è Jackass. Lo so, lo so. Non è gay. Ma lo è. Gli piace davvero e si deve promettere, come il mio migliore amico non si può dire a nessuno fino a quando noi-no-io dico che è possibile, OK????" (You know that I'm gay, but what you don't know is that I found someone and I'm going to go to the dance with them and I've liked them for a really long time. Before you ask, It's Jackass. I know I know. He's not gay. But he is. He really does like and you have to promise, as my best friend you can not tell anyone until we- no- I say you can, ok????) I await his answer.

"Fine. you lil' fucker."

 

"Grazie cazzo bello" I say and hang up with out a good bye (Thank you handsome fucker)

 

 

 

 

A/N:So, what do y'all think? pls let me know!!! Thanks baiiiii. Oof. It’s not eeeevennnnnn. I need an even amount of characters bc ocd lmao


	2. I’ll be there for you.

Percy's POV.

"What was that all about? You kind of scared me..." I say. Nico frowns. 

"I didn't mean to.. Sorry. Jason's just a really big pain in the Culo." (Arse, Hermione anyone????) He walks over to hug me, but I push away.

 

"Ummm what's that?" I ask. I wanna know what he's calling one of my good friends.

"Ummmm- Arse. why" he asks. "No real reason. He's just on the football team and were friends. It's completely true though." I respond, now taking the hug.

"Ok. Sorry about yelling. And speaking Italian. I kind of only do that with Jason...." He says into my shirt.

"It's fine. You can tell me about it at lunch." I break away from the hug, although I do not want to, and we walk to school.

 

+++++Time skipy of the wibbly wobbly timey wimeyness to school (Anyone?)+++++

 

Nico POV (Yesh, I do POV changes. Deal.)

'I scared Percy? Oh no, no, no, no, no!' I keep thinking over and over again.

"Nico, are you ok? Were at school. Nico? Babe? You ok?" Percy pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just fine." I snap. Dam it.

"Ok. Are you upset?" He asks, looking concerned.

"No- No, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just- I just can't believe that I scared you. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to, or mean to." Percy looks at me in awe. "It's just, I'm little Goth kid that no one likes and then you come along and I just want this to be perfect. I'm always messing everything up. Why do like me? That's what I keep asking myself. Why Percy, Why?!" I yell.

"Nico. Calm down. Were at school. Come on. Let's talk over here." He says way too calmly. But I follow anyway. "Neeks, what's up? Why are you so upset right now? You can tell me. It's ok." He says. I'm crying now. Silent tears. "Nico? Please don't cry. It's ok. It'll be ok! Nico! I-I love you, Nico. it's ok. Everything this morning has been perfect. And everything from here on out will be perfect. Because I love you." Percy's says while hugging me, his famous have to wrap your legs around his waist there so good kind of hugs.

"Y-y-you l-love m-me?" I say, I'm really crying now, the kind of full on tears and snotty cry. I wipe my nose. 

"Forever and ever. I've loved for as long as I can remember. But then I thought I found someone else, when it's been you all along." He smiles, an award winning smile, that makes me contemplate why he loves me. 

"Wh-what do l-love about me?" I ask still wiping tears and snot away.

"First, do you love me? I need to know." He says, making me look him in the eyes. I nod my head. "Yes Percy Jackson, I love you." We both go crimson and laugh. 

"Now, what do you love about me?" I ask again. Finally not crying anymore.

"I love your big brown eyes. The way you can blush at anything-" I flush. "See, point proven, anyway, I love your small build that makes it easy for me to lift up like I'm doing at the moment, I love your light skin tone, it makes you look even cuter. I love your personality. Your sense of style suits you perfectly. The list goes on and on" Percy smiles his smile again, and I internally swoon. "Why do you love me?" He asks, dragging me out of my swooning.

"The list is infinite. Your hair. Your eyes. Your perfect smile. Your amazing happy personality. The fact that you love me. I could go on for days." I say, just as the bell rings. "Shit! I have to find Jason and my murderous sister!!! I'll see you at lunch!" I say while jumping out of his arms. "I love you Percy Jackson!!"


	3. Person of my Interest.

Ok. So I’m bored so yI’ll u get 2 updates in one today. 

Let's Gooooooooo!!

Nico's POV  
As I run to meet Jason and my murderous sister, I realize that I don't care about what my sister thinks at all. I slow to a walk.  
"Hey" I say to Jason.  
He jumps "Holy Shit man!!!" He yells  
"Well at least you decided to show to school" My sister snaps  
"Bianca" I spit back.  
I feel an arm drape across my arms "wow wow wow... what's happening here?" Percy. Why?  
"Are you the one who turned my little brother into this- this fag?!" She asks. (A/N: That was so hard to right!! I'm so sorry!!) Ouch. That hurt. Does she have to be such a Bitch all the time??  
"Shut up Bianca. No one asked you your opinion!!" Jason yells.  
Jason rarely yells. Now he's yelled twice in the span of a half hour.  
"Jason. Don't. It's ok. I don't care." I tell him. Percy grabs my sleeve and pulls it up. "If you don't care, then why do you do this?" He asks sweetly and quietly.  
"I-i- I need to be alone..." I run off. I can't do this. Not right now. I run off of campus. I hear someone's foot steps after mine, but don't look back. Not until I finally have to, not until I'm so out of breath that I don't care. Percy. Why does he care about me? Why does he love me? He STILL HAS A GIRLFRIEND. No. He had a girlfriend. Not anymore. I'm his boyfriend now.  
"Hey." He waves when he catches up with me.  
"I-I'm sorry.." I say and crumple to the ground. My legs can't support my body anymore. I ran to much, and now I have to pay the consequences.  
"Are you ok?" He sits down beside me.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath, rethink the situation, and go back to school." I tell him.  
"Do you really want to be there?" The true answer is yes. I do. I what to learn. I want to take in the knowledge. But at the same time, I also don't want to be there. I want to stay with Percy and just hang out and talk. I just want to be away from my sister. Just got a little while. That's all. And so, I shake my head.  
"No? Then why don't we head to my place? My mom is off on a business trip, and my stepdad, Paul won't be home till 6 so we'll be fine there?" He asks me. I nod and get to my feet, just to almost fall over again.  
"I think we need to rest a little more before we leave, huh?" I smile and nod, still out of breath. 

Percy's POV (Yet another POV change, mid chapter, I'm sorry, I just gotta love


	4. For forever

Let's GOOOOOOOOO!!

Nicos POV  
"Hello, Percy. How are you?"  
"G-Gabe? Your supposed to be in j-jail. What are you doing h-here?" Percy stutters.  
"I got parol. Thought I would come teach you a lesson about sending me to jail." Gabe sneers. I'm hidden behind Percy, under a blanket. I shudder.  
"Hey. It's ok. Shhh." He rubs my back.  
My head pops out of the blanket. "You- you should get away. He- he can really hurt you Percy. I don't want you to get hurt." I whisper in his ear.  
"Who's this? Another victim?" He chuckles. I whimper. I don't wanna get hurt, even more. No more. I shake my head.  
"This here is my boyfriend. If you lay a single finger on him, you'll see my rath. So I'd suggest that you leave. Now." Percy's says firmly. I wrap my arms around his waist.  
"Oh. I think I'll leave when I want to." He pulls out a pocket knife.  
"Just don't hurt him. Please..." Percy pleads. "Not him. Me. Hurt me. Please..." I couldn't stand seeing him hurt Percy.  
"No. It's ok. I'm used to this. You can hurt me all you want. Not him. He has a great life to live, and me? I'm just a little gay boy, who has nothing to live for. Just please don't hurt him." I drone on and on about my terrible life, hinting at Percy to dial 911. He also got the hint about texting Paul to come home early.  
"And so, that's why you shouldn't hurt him. Hurt me." I say just as Paul walks in with the cops. Silently they walk over to the kitchen.  
"Actually, you won't be hurting anyone but yourself, Gabe." Paul says.  
I let out a breath that I was nervously holding. I relax against Percy, and he let me.  
"Wha? How?! You little-!" He lunges at Percy. I jump in front of him, which causes him to tackle me. I hear my ribs crack, as he falls on me.  
"NICO!!" Percy yells and tries to yank Gabe off of me.  
"Percy don't!" Paul says, as the cops yank Gabe off of me and taze him.  
/|\  
Percy's POV  
I sit in the waiting room and wait. (A/N Really Perce? You wait in the waiting room?) 

I paced the room, tears streaming down my face. I NEED Nico to be ok, or else I don't know what I would do. Well, I mean, I would live, but I would never love, ever again. Well... I- nope. Not happening. 

"Family and Loved ones of Nico Di Angelo?" The doctor asks.  
"Just me." I say. She leads me to his room.  
"Where's Hazel?" He asks right away  
"At Franks place. But I'm here, babe." I walk over to his bed.  I sit on the edge. Man. Do I want to kiss him, right now. And so I lean in. So does he. 

NICOS POV (A/N why do I love these so much?)  
I lean in. You know how when people describe a kiss as butterflies going off in their stomach? Well this was nothing like that. That was a complete lie. It feels like lips on lips. But when your lips actually clash together, that you can't help but melt.  
~Time skip of the skippynesssssss~

After hours of talking, I feel my eyes start to slip closed.  
"You tired babe? If you are, I can go."  
"No. Will you stay with me?" I say before I feel sleep start to take over my body.  
The last thing that happens, before I fall asleep, is Percy climbing into my hospital bed and saying "for forever" and smiling at me. 

A/N: So. Did anyone catch my deh reference for the chapter title??

Qotc: If I wrote a lams fanfic would you read it???

K bye. I have to go and write the next chapter.


End file.
